Kensi and Deeks love story
by Stacy thomas
Summary: My story starts somewhere in season 6 since season 8 will be oct 2
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

 _ **T**_ _ **his is just an intro to what my story will intell doing my different from others with how i will set up intro to this fan fic**_

 _ **Kensi Blye special agent blye**_

 _ **Martin " Marty" Deeks LAPD / NCIS liaison**_

 _ **G. Callen special agent**_

 _ **Sam Hanna special agent**_

 _ **Hetty Lange operation manager / office of special projects**_

 _ **Owen Granger assistant director**_

 _ **Nell Jones intelligence analyst**_

 _ **Eric Beale tech operator**_

 _ **Nate Getz operational psychologist**_

 _ **Deeks mother is roberta Deeks and Kensi Blye mother is Julia Feldman. Sam wife is Michelle and they have two children names are Aiden and Kamran.**_

 _ **Anna and joelle will be in here as well will be Arkady Kolcheck will be in as well Jennifer Kim as well we know now that Granger has a daughter as well as Arkady too . \**_

 _ **I do not have a story all figure out on how and when I will get it done having issue with not having microsoft words on my laptop I don't like google doc this way i can start getting it writing down on paper first once i do start it will flow out on to the paper. In mine i keeping all the charators the same no name changing of them.**_

 _ **Also since no one calls Deeks by his giving name well except his mother calls him Martin she did in season 7 and well as in episode internal affairs when he is arrested for murder the officer said Martin Deeks you are under arrest for murdering blah blah blah in that episode you can hear mother and son talking about when he shot his father she said no son is to shoot their father i took it as she was weak and afraid of her husband but she never abused deeks or abandon him. She raised him i believe before season 7 he never talked much about her that way to keep her safe with his line of work.**_

 _ **I do know i will not be starting my story and where near where Sam and Deeks were tied to a chair and tortured or spoiled of war those two episodes get's to me . I may start mine around season six humbug or when Hetty had to go to washington we all know that the relationship between Joelle and Callen won't last long so i will then have Anna and Callen get together since Anna knows the line of work he does they can make it work better than Callen and Joelle. As for Arkady he will be happy for his daughter and Callen since he knows Callen will take care of Anna .**_

 _ **Not sure if i will have Eric and Nell as a couple that's up in the air at this time**_

 _ **We don't know how season 8 will start out with so this is where and when my imagination will come into play if i get that far in my story by Oct 2, 2016**_

 _ **The last 7 season they did focus a lot on sam with first Dom , Moe, than his family as well as Callen with finding what the G in his name means and where he from . the show only focus on 3 episode on Kensi and 3 on Deeks just not going to list the names of the episode or the seasons. By now we should know which episode they are by now. I have watch the show million of times by now.**_

 _ **My main focus of my story will be on KENSI AND DEEKS the others will be in it as well. I have to work on my other fanfic for sons of anarchy love conquer all it's a love story for Jax and Tara and how they have a better life when they get into adult life writer's block on that one plus i have to get microsoft on my laptop to use my thumb drive to get my story onto my laptop DEEKS AND KENSI fan fic I may have a chapter or two of a cross over sons of anarchy member somehow not a plan yet has NCIS LA a case where they intertwin .**_

 _ **I love sons of anarchy and I love NCIS LA …...CBS meets FX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

 _ **Kensi and Deeks were at her place after the case with Callen and the undercover ops with his girlfriend Joelle. Deeks and Kensi are not sure if Callen and Joelle will remain a couple now that she knows what line of work they do and if she can handle the facts that he will not be able to tell her much about a case the team may be involved in. Kensi was thinking about how Deeks and Sam were tortured and when she was chain to a wall and beaten. The only thing that got them both though it was thinking of each other, while it was happened to them during the abused they took. Kensi has a feeling that Joelle may not handle something if it were to happened to Callen on a mission, she could also be wrong on that.**_

 _ **"Kensi are you alright". Deeks asked Kensi.**_

 _ **"I was just thinking about Callen and Joelle, do you think she will show up tomorrow at the ice skating rink"? She asked Deeks**_

 _ **"Kensi I really don't know if she will show up. Think about it she was hurt that Callen lied to her, we know why we have to do it, but if she really cares about him then she may show up and work it out with him. We may be wrong or right we will know when Callen tells us" Deeks said.**_

 _ **"Kensi I wonder why does Michelle wants us all to meet at the ice rink". He ask**_

" _ **Deeks don't you think we should head to bed we had a long day"?**_

 _ **Kensi climbs onto Deeks lap, she puts her hands on his face leans into kiss him. With Kensi and Deeks one thing leads into another by the time they got into the bed, they were naked as the day they were born.**_

 _ **Deeks laid kensi down on the bed, Kensi had better plan she flipped on to his back, she took Deeks penis she looked up at Deeks. Deeks looked into Kensi mismatched eyes, he put his hands into her silky dark brown hair. Kensi squeezed his penis a little more,c**_

 _ **Her hair was brushing against his thighs, he could hold onto it but he knows he wouldn't last that long he wanted to be inside of her when he does cum. Deeks then took her arms and lifted her, pulling her closed to him, covering her mouth with his. He rolled her onto her back he was on top of her. Deeks kissed and sucked on her breast.**_

 _ **Deeks let his one hand trail down to her wet center, Kensi moved against his hand. ,moaning and crying out his name. She lost herself , gave herself up to his touch as she came.**_

 _ **Kensi was waiting for Deeks to enter her, she watched as he moved over her. Deeks had a grin on his face, Deeks put just the tip inside of her. Deeks didn't move, next thing kensi felt him moving slowly into her.**_

" _ **Damm you Deeks stop teasing me, I need you in me now" she said**_

 _ **Deeks just smiled at her and pounded into her, she moaned and yells for him to do it again. They went at it for a while they both came at the same time**_

 _ **Deeks rolled over onto his back cradling Kensi to his side with her head on his shoulder, he was playing with her hair he could feel her breathe on his chest. Kensi hand was over his heart.**_

 _ **Kensi looked up at Deeks**_

 _ **"Deeks**_

 _ **"Yeah Kensi"**_

 _ **"Deeks I love you"**_

 _ **"Kensi I love you too"**_

 _ **Not even twenty minutes later Kensi reached into the draw and grabbed a condom open it and rolled it onto his hard shaft, she then straddled Deeks she was about to guide him into her when his words stopped her.**_

 _ **"Kensi tonight you are not taking top", he got off the bed pulls Kensi towards him turns kensi to be on all four. Kensi loves it when he takes her in this position. She calls out his name as he rams into her from behind. Bending over her body so he can slide his arm around her to play with slick wetness with his fingers. Pushing into her with long slow deep strokes until he feels her climax . kensi calls out his name, when she did Deeks starts to move faster she rocks back into him. They found their rhythm with each other, it felt so good and right Deeks let it all go. They both came at the same time, they stayed connected for a few minutes to catch their breath. Deeks slowly removed himself from Kensi to go to the bathroom to removed the condom**_

 _ **"Kensi we may have a tiny problem" Deeks said.**_

 _ **Kensi goes into the bathroom to see what he is talking about.**_

 _ **"Deeks what is the problem" she asks Deeks.**_

 _ **Deeks looked up to Kensi and back to the ripped condom that still on him.**_

 _ **"We may have just made a baby just now, I don't want you to flipped out" he said.**_

 _ **"Deeks I'm not worried about it, we made love couple of times without protection and that for year now and nothing has happened. Also I am on the pill" Kensi said to Deeks.**_

 _ **"Let's just go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow, plans with Sam and his family and with the rest of their team. Then after all that we are helping at the shelter, don't worry about it Deeks we are good" Kensi said.**_

 _ **They climbed into bed, Kensi was out right as her head hit her pillow. Deeks took a little longer to fall asleep, he had a image of little girl that was a part him and Kensi. Deeks pulled Kensi closer into his chest, and whispers into her ear "Kensi I love you with all my heart". He finally he fell asleep with his sugarbear and a smile on his face.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

 _chapter 2_

 _Deeks woke up around four in the morning he heard Monty whining at the door. Deeks got up out of bed put on his clothes to take his dog out to do his business. " sorry boy I didn't mean to fall asleep before taking you out". Once Monty was done, they walked back to Kensi place. Deeks crawled back into bed, Monty laid at the on floor at the foot of the bed. Deeks spooned into Kensi_

" _Did you fall asleep before taking Monty out for his nightly walk" Kensi asked._

 _Kensi rolls around so she was facing Deeks_

" _Kensi you wore me out just a couple of hours ago" he said_

" _I wore you out" she said giggling_

" _baby I did all the work, in which I am not complaining about. You drive me crazy when you are screaming out my name and moaning just about when you are ready to cum" Deeks said._

" _well Deeks you drive me the same way when you are taking me from the behind, also playing with my clit"_

" _So you love it when I take control" he said_

" _Hmmmm" was all she said._

 _Deeks thought Kensi went back to sleep until he saw her hands moving one to grab his cock and the other went to play with herself. Deeks couldn't just lay there without touching her. He got his manhood out of her hand._

" _Kensi continue what you are doing with yourself" he said._

" _Deeks what are you up too?" kensi asked_

" _Do you trust me?" he asked_

" _Yes I do trust you" she said_

" _What I am going to do is going to happen in a few, i want you to keep up what you are doing this moment" he said_

 _He didn't finish his sentence because he kissed from mouth to her breast for awhile. Then he went to kissing her down to her belly button, he went lower to her pussy that when Kensi started to move her hand out of the way . That's when Deeks stopped her and sucked on each of her fingers._

" _Dam Kensi you taste wonderful" he said_

 _Deeks lead Kensi hand back onto her pussy, she knew what he wanted her to keep touching herself. Deeks enter one finger into her wetness then he added two more. When he was fingering her he then started to used his mouth. Kensi stopped rubbing herself and put her hands into his golden mane, she moves her hips Deeks went in deeper than before. Deeks knew she was ready to cum, he stops after a few seconds and blows on her pussy rubs it as well. Deeks lifts up her hips just a little more, he went back to work on eating her out. Kensi yelled his name as she came in his mouth._

 _"Deeks get on your back or stand up now" she demand_

 _So Deeks stood up as Kensi got settle where she needed to be, she slid her fingers up and down his shaft getting him even harder. She licked his penis, grabbed his balls squeezed his balls just a little. Next she puts his shaft into her mouth, licks the tip of his penis. She pulls him out of her mouth to suck each of his nuts._

" _You are killing me here, Kensi doing that" he said._

 _She went back to giving him his blowjob. Deeks couldn't hold on much longer, he lasted five more minutes. Deeks grabbed her hair as he spilled his seeds into her mouth. Kensi swallowed Deeks cum, Deeks laid Kensi onto her back. He climbed on top of her and kissed her they came apart._

 _"I love you Kensi and I am going to make sweet slow love to you" deeks told her._

 _Deek reach and grab a condom from the bedside table, Kensi grabbed it out of his finger and threw it on the floor._

" _Deeks I'm on the pill, your clean as well as I am also the skin to skin feels wonderful" Kensi said_

" _Are you sure about it Kensi" he asked_

" _Yes I am sure about it" she told him_

" _Good to know because you are the only one i want to be inside of without a condom on" he said_

 _With that out of the way Deeks slowly enter Kensi, he said he was going to make sweet love to her and that is what he did. Kensi loved it as well, she touched him all over. They came at the same time, Deeks kissed her then rolled onto his back bringing Kensi with him. They fell asleep in each other arms._

 _I watched season 6 episode 4 i love it when Hetty said "come out come out you german bastard"_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the charters or NCIS LA

Four hours later they both woke, got showers then had breakfast. Took

Monty for his morning walk, they walked hand in hand. They went back to Kensi

Place. Little after they got back Kensi phone went off.

"Please tell me that's not the job calling us in for a case" deeks

Asked.

"No Deeks just my phone reminding me that I have a doctor

Appointment, I forgot to tell you that I have one for today" she said

She thinks her getting another ear infection, she hates when she gets them

Only because she get sick two days before the pain hits her. She was on antibiotic

Two months ago.

"Deeks I think the ear infection is back, you know how I get when I

Get one. Glad it only happens once in a while" Kensi said.

"Okay I'll got with you, but I will stay out in the waiting area when

You go back. Then after that the skating rink and Hanna's house afterwards,

Then come back here to leave Monty out, we head over to the shelter" Deeks

Said.

"Sure I like that plan, let's get a move on" Kensi said.

They got to Kensi doctor's office, Kensi signed in was about to sit down

When she got called back. Dr. Kirk knows Kensi line of work and never

Makes her wait. He knows what she does, he knew she didn't work today but

Never know with being a special agent. Dr. Kirk looked into her ears.

"Kensi you do not have an ear infection, I want to run

Some blood work on you to see what's going on. It could be just a stomach bug,

I will start you on some antibodies. I'll have a nurse get them for you know,

Holidays drug stores are closed today and tomorrow. When the blood work results

Come back I will call you with them" Dr. Kirk said.

Kensi went out to the waiting room, bend down and kissed Deeks on his

Cheek. They left the office to go to the ice rink, they were the first ones to get

There.

"Deeks maybe we should tell the team that we are now together now,

Well Hetty may know already she knows everything before anyone else can tell

Her" Kensi said

"Kensi are you sure about it, because I am ready to let the team

Know that I love you" Deeks said

"Deeks we are all in, no more hiding it from the team they are not just

Team members they are family as well" Kensi said.

Before she could finish her sentence, Deeks grabbed her face and kissed her. They kissing each other that they didn't hear their family was there and watching them kissing.

When they broke for air, they heard Sam saying to Callen you "pay up buddy I told you months ago they are a couple"

Kensi face was bright red as well as Deeks. Hetty was behind everyone when she said. "I knew it for a year now, just waiting for them to tell everyone else"

"Hetty knows everything before all of us" Sam said.

Everyone started to laugh, Callen looked behind himself and saw Joelle, and he walks over to her so they can talk without the rest hearing what they are talking about. They talked for a few Callen asked her if she wanted to meet his family. She said to him that she wants to get to know him first before she will meet them. She even asked what the G stood for in his name, he told her that he doesn't know what it means.

Back with the Hanna family and the team is when they found out that Aiden had a surprised for them all, but only Michelle knew about it

"So Michelle why did you have everyone meet us here" Sam asked

"Sam since you are so hard to shop for, so this year I didn't buy you anything but what I did for you is, turn around and look" she said

Sam turned around and saw his son coming towards him

"I thought you couldn't make it out here, that you had training to do "Sam said

"Dad I moved up in ranks and mom was able to get me out of school to come here so I could tell you in person" Aiden said.

Sam looked at his wife and said to her "best Christmas ever"

"okay everyone let's get out of here and go to my family house to have a pre-Christmas dinner, because we all have vacation plans for the next few days" Sam said.

Everyone went to their cars and left to go to the Hanna's house, they were all getting ready to eat dinner, they said grace everyone piled food on to his or her plate. Everyone was talking about their plans for their Christmas break. When everyone was done eating, Kensi went to help Michelle and her mom clean up

Michelle was about to ask Kensi a question she noticed that Kensi was turning green.

"Michelle may I use your bathroom" she asked

"Sure you can I'll show you which one to use" Michelle said.

They had to walk past the guys, Deeks was about to ask where she was going, when Kensi gave him the stare he sat back down and shut up.

Soon as Kensi got into the bathroom she didn't have enough time to close the door. Before throwing up the food she just ate. Michelle closed the door and turned on the radio so the guys couldn't hear what was going on in here. Michelle grabbed a wash cloth to get it cold, a new toothbrush, when she got everything together Kensi was still throwing up. Michelle pulled Kensi hair away so she can put the cold cloth onto Kensi neck. When Kensi was done Michelle gave one for Kensi to put on her forehead. They both sat on the floor till Kensi was able to stand up.

Michelle was going to ask Kensi if she was pregnant, Kensi had a feeling she was going to ask that so she beat her to it.

"Michelle I am not pregnant I was at my doctors today. He thinks I may be starting with a bug, he gave me some antibiotics to help and bloodwork as well. I'm on the pill and we always use protection except for last night. I thought I was starting with another ear infection I normally throw up two days before the pain kicks in which my ear infections, just glad I don't get them a lot" Kensi said.

Kensi got off the floor and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Thank you Michelle for being in here with me while that all happened and for putting the radio on if not. Deeks, Sam or Callen would have been banging on the door or one of them would have picked the lock just to get in here" Kensi said.

"Kensi you are family to us, they care I won't tell them anything that happened in here, we will say we just needed some girl time without them. One day though we will have a girl's day out and that is what we are going to tell them, of course Nell has to come with us. As soon as you are ready to go back out there let's go into my room just have to open the other door, master bathroom we are in" Michelle said.

They were in Michelle room when Sam knocked on the door.

"Is it safe for me to enter the room" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam it is safe to come in" Kensi and Michelle said at the same time.

When Sam came into the room, they both started to laugh when they saw Sam shirt was soaking wet. Michelle had to ask him what happened.

"Michelle your children thought it would be funny to fill up their super soakers water guns, they came after me and got me. Oh I will get them back for what they did to me, when I do they will not know what hit them" Sam said.

Kensi and Michelle were laughing even more as they left the room so Sam can change his clothes.

Kensi and Deeks stayed for about an hour before they left to go back to Kensi to change into different clothes, take Monty out to do his thing, then left to go to the shelter to feed the homeless. Kensi thought the spell from earlier was gone, an hour and a half later while feeding the people it came back. She told the lady next to her that she needs to use the restroom and ran into the bathroom. Kensi threw up whatever was in her stomach, she hopes this bug only last for 24 to 48 hours. She didn't hear Deeks come into the bathroom till he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"What did your doctor say to you? I don't know why I didn't ask you when we left his office" Deeks said.

Kensi told him everything the doctor told her "that it might be a stomach bug, that he took blood work and started her on antibiotics. He gave me packets of them, cause of the holidays the store may be closed. He didn't want me have to wait a few days to get them filled".

"Well baby I'm taking you home now, putting you in bed for you too just sleep nothing else" Deeks said.

"Okay but you better not baby me, I hate that" she said.

"Sure I wouldn't think of doing that, plus you would kick my ass if I tried doing that" Deeks said.

Kensi was standing up when she started to get dizzy.

"Deeks stop I need your help the room starting to spin" she said

Deeks had Kensi in his arms and carried her to her car, got her in the passenger seat got in and drove them both to her place. When they got there she was okay to walk from the car into her place. Deeks unlocked the door. Kensi didn't stop walking she went right into her bedroom and crashed on her bed. Deeks came in to check on her and to let her know he taking Monty for his nightly walk.

When Deeks got back half an hour later, he saw that she was in the same spot sound asleep. Her shoes were still on so he took them off, changed her into her night wear clothes, and got her under the blankets. He couldn't believe that she slept through all that. Deeks went to his place to get more things, came back got his shower and crawled into the bed. He kissed Kensi on her forehead, he noticed she was a little warm but wasn't to worry about it. He pulled Kensi into his arm, he hates seeing Kensi sick, and he rather have the bug then her. Kensi mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled more into Deeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I do not own the charters or NCIS LA

They woke up in the morning warped in arms and legs, Kensi looked in to Deeks eyes.

"Hey thanks for last night, I hate when I get sick it takes a bug to knock me on my ass like this. Before you and I met of always took care myself, when I would get sick. You come into my life and taught me that it's okay to let someone you love and care about take care of you when you are sick. It doesn't make you weak, I love you for that as well "she said

"Baby no need to thank me, I'm glad that you let me take care of you when you are down for a bit. Your job today is get a rest kick this bug good bye" he said with his cheeky grin.

"Do you want something to eat liked toast if his stomach and handle that "he asked.

"Some toast will be fine" she said

Kensi was only getting up to go to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

"Where you going, I'll make you toast stay in bed" Deeks said.

"Deeks I need to go to the bathroom. I know you're making the toast, I could go for some oatmeal as well" she said.

Deeks goes to the kitchen to make Kensi her toast and oatmeal, he only hope that she can keep it down. Kensi was in the bathroom washing her face, brush your teeth. She felt drained just doing that, she hates the feeling. She climbs back up the bed just as Deeks came in with the food. Kensi ate her toast and most of her oatmeal, and fell right back to sleep. While Kensi was sleeping Deeks took Monty to the beach. Before going back to her place, he went to the store to buy stuff to make homemade chicken noodle soup. When he got back Kensi place, he went to check on her see how she was doing. He found are still sleeping, he checked her fore head she felt a little hot. Deeks wasn't worried because she had a blanket over herself. Deeks wonders if she has the flu and not the stomach bug as the doctor said she might have.

Deeks went back to the kitchen to make the soup, Monty follow Deeks around thinking that he his daddy would give him some food. "No Monty this food is for your mommy she sick" he told Monty. Monty got up and walked towards Kensi bedroom whining.

"Go ahead Monty, go lay with her" Deeks said

Deeks watched as Monty got up onto the bed, Monty put his head on Kensi arm. Deeks took a picture of it to show Kensi later when she wakes up.

"Watch your mommy while she is sleeping" he said.

What's the soup was done Deeks put into the slow cooker just on low so walk a cold. He went to check on Kensi he was surprised to see that she was still sleeping.

"Hey buddy you look sad" Monty just whined.

Deeks took another look at Kensi, he saw that she was sweating when he touched her forehead a little hotter. Deeks went into the bathroom to see if she had a thermometer, which he didn't have. He didn't want to leave her to go buy on. He grabbed the cell phone and call Hetty told her about Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks I be right there with one" Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty didn't want to leave her alone to get one" Deeks said.

"I know Mr. Deeks and you're welcome" she said.

10 minutes later Hetty was there with the thermometer, she went with Deeks into the bedroom. She saw how pale Kensi was. Deeks took her temperature and her fever was 105.1.

"Hetty her temperature is 105.1, do you think that she get her to the hospital" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Deeks we should get her there fast, she doesn't look so good. How long had she been sleeping" she asked

"She's been sleeping all day, Hetty let me turn off the crockpot. Can you grammar insurance cards" he asked.

"Mr. Deeks I have a copy of her insurance card on file I have it as well as you be in her next of kin. We got this, let's get going" Hetty said.

Deeks picked up Kensi and told Monty to be a good boy and not make a mess. Hetty walked the door and she drove into the hospital, when they got there Kensi woke up. She saw that she was in Hetty's car.

"Why am I in Hetty's car and not in my bed" she asked.

"Kensi you have a temperature of 105.1 you need to be seen by Dr." Deeks said.

Just as they were getting out of the car Kensi was out again. The Deeks carried her into the hospital. Hetty went into Hetty mood tell them that Kensi has a high temperature and that needed attention fast. He was taken back into a room and IV was put in and blood was drawn, cold packs were put on Kensi.

Dr. Tara Knowles came in, "we are going to wait for the blow work to come back which I put a rush order on it. So I know how to treat her" she said

"Mr. Deeks are you her boyfriend and is there a chance that she may be pregnant. I ran one just in case, only asked so we know how to treat her, if she is sometimes we have to be careful about. I can she has pneumonia we sometimes takes x-rays of the lungs, but if she is pregnant we may not be able to do that. The risk of a single x-ray scan far outweighs the benefit benefits of early detection of the disorder. There are three types of it one is a bacterial pneumonia, viral pneumonia, and the third one is fungal pneumonia. Although the last one isn't uncommon form pneumonia in a pregnancy that one normally disseminate in the third trimester. We will talk about all of it is she is pregnant, don't want to worry you about it if she's not" Dr. Knowles said.

"I'll let you know as soon as her blood work results are back" she said

Hetty heard everything that Dr. Knowles said, she came up to Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks miss Blye will be fine, she strong probably nothing serious" Hetty said.

"I know Hetty she's a tough one, I just hate seeing her so sick and pale" Deeks said

"I know Mr. Deeks, I like it when anyone of my family members are sick" she said.

"I want to be here with her, but I know they are in there trying to get her temperature down" he said.

"Mr. Deeks I will be right back going to get some tea, do you want a cup of coffee" she asked.

"No thanks Hetty of coffee for me, a cup of tea will be fine with me" he said.

"Okay Mr. Deeks all be back in a few minutes, I may get you to be a tea drinker like me "she said

"Hetty you will never turn into a tea drinker, I love my coffee" he said.

Hetty called Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric, and Granger about what's going on with Kensi. She just left out the part about them running blood work to see if she's pregnant. That's not her place to tell them. When Hetty was on the phone with Nell, Nell was the first person she called. Nell said that she will be there as soon as she can. By the time she told everyone they all said that they will be there. Hetty returned with 2 cups of tea for Deeks and herself, they sat in silence for a while.

"Mr. Deeks called they want to let them all know that she sick and that the doctor are not sure yet of what miss Blye has yet. I heard everything that Dr. Knowles said to you and before you say anything, I let out the part of running a pregnancy test that is not for me to tell" she said.

"Thank you Hetty for that, I was going to call them but I don't know what to say plus I don't once to be on the phone with everyone till I hear any news" he said.

Nell was the first one there, she pulled Deeks into a tight hug.

"Deeks she will be okay, she's a tough one. She will buy whatever she has, then shall be back to kick ass Kensi. She probably just has a bad case of the flu. Did she have her flu shot this year" Nell asked.

/

I use Google to find three types of pneumonia. Not a doctor so I looked it up. And as for Dr. Knowles from sons of anarchy, Jax and Tara are my two favorite characters on that show. Never like Gemma or clay have those two knuckleheads ruined Jax and Tara's life

I will be somehow intertwining sons of anarchy in this story even though charming is made up town but my story charming will be right next to Los Angeles. For people that know SOA that JT and Piney were in the service which up we were in the Army I will be changing and that they were in the Marine so that there will be a chapter or two were NCIS and the sons will interact in a mission and in this chapter or two JT never died as he did on the show clay will be the one will that be busted with the help from Piney and JT knows Gemma may as well be a bad.

I do have another fanfic story but it's a son story, that story is love conquers all which is this love story between Jax Tara that story is on pause are now due to fact I have writers block. If anyone has any ideas how to intertwine chapter or two of sons of anarchy and NCIS LA is always welcome

I use my Dragon software whenever I say Kensi it comes out (can see or Kenzie) which that's not how the writers spelled her name on the show


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _ **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

Dr Knowles came back with the results from Kensi blood work. When she got to where Deeks was there were more people there than before. The way they were talking she could tell they were coworkers and family. She knew they would want to know but she needed to talk to Deeks privately. So, she went up to the group.

"Mr. Deeks I have the test results, I need to talk to you in private, I want to talk to you first and if you want I can talk to your coworkers with you but I think Kensi might want the news before they fine out" Tara said.

"they are not just coworkers they are family but I know Kensi might get pissed if they know before her" Deeks said.

They went to her office, "Kensi still sleeping. She will need all the rest she can get to fight this off. She is indeed pregnant; the test came back. We did an ultrasound she is four months along. The babies are doing good. She does have viral pneumonia. which is very easy to treat while pregnant with IV antibiotics which won't hurt the babies" she said

"Did you just say babies, how many are there, she doesn't look pregnant" Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks there only two in there, with Kensi in good physical shape, some women that are carrying multiple babies some don't show right away. While some show sooner, but Kensi does have a small baby bump. That neither one of you noticed some women thinks it's just some bloating going on and Kensi did say she was getting her period so to her the very small baby bump was probably her thinking bloating. I think you might want to wait on telling everyone she pregnant before she finds out. We can just tell them the sick part for now" Tara said.

"you are right on that one they can know after she knows. She will be pissed off, we don't call her kick ass Blye for a reason" Deeks said

Tara smiled at that one, they walked back to the team and told them about what kicked Kensi ass, that in a few days she will be released from the hospital. That she will need rest as much as possible. The nurse came out of Kensi room to let Deeks and taara know that Kensi is awake,

"I'm looking for someone named Deeks, that Kensi wants him" the nurse said.

"that would be me" Deeks said.

Dr Tara Knowles and Deeks went into the room. Deeks went right over to the bed and sat near Kensi and grabbed her hands and held them.

"Kensi I am Dr Tara Knowles, I been treating you. We got your temp down from 105.5 to 100.6. you gave your boyfriend a scare. I ran some blood work you have a viral pneumonia which is very treatable but we must keep a close eye on you. Here the second thing we found out, when was your last period" she said.

Kensi was doing the math up in her head.

"last one was two weeks ago, but it wasn't as normal. I do have a high stress job, some cases can take it out of you, the last four months we been getting slammed with case after case, so they were not my normal five-day cycle" Kensi said.

"Kensi that not uncommon in your first trimester, well what I am telling you is that you are four months pregnant. We didn't know how long you were going to be out of it, so I only told Deeks about the babies. Yes, I said babies you are having twins. I will let you two alone for a bit, I will tell everyone in the waiting room that to give you two sometime alone, I will tell them that Deeks will get them" she said.

"wow Deeks I didn't even know I was, dam you have super sperm there, I had no clue I was. I had no morning sickness, are you okay with all this" she said.

"Kensi I am just surprised as you are, we are not just having one in there but two mutant ninja assassins" Deeks said

"we didn't plan this on, but it's going to happen and we only have five months to get ready for this chapter of our life" Kensi said.

They were lying next to each other and looked at the ultra sound photo of their children. They were so into looking at the photo of their babies, that they didn't hear Hetty come into the room. Hetty cleared her throat, she also knew what they were looking at.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye how are you both doing, you are looking at something is it good or bad" she asked.

"so Hetty, but you probably already know. You know everything. We are just as shock and surprised all at the same time. I know desk duty which I'm okay with. Hetty here's the kicker there not just one in here but two of them. His swimmers decided two babies not one" Kensi said.

The look on Hetty face was priceless.

"you cheeky bastard Mr. Deeks" Hetty said

Kensi handed over the ultrasound picture so Hetty can see their babies. Kensi and Deeks saw the smile on Hetty and a tear slide down her face, that she was happy for them,

"I will be their honorary grandmother to these two little ones. You are family to me, as well as the other four that out in the waiting room. Are you two going to tell them now or later" Hetty asked.

"kensi maybe we should tell them now" Deeks said.

"Deeks call our moms, when they get here then we will tell everyone at once. Michelle as well. Do you think we should tell Granger too?" kensi said.

"kensi we should tell Granger as well, he must get used to the idea that we are going to be parents in five months" Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye I believe Granger will be happy for the both of you guys. He does care about you both and the rest" Hetty said.

Deeks and kensi were not so sure about it but they will cross that bridge if it comes to that. Deeks called their moms and Michelle. They were just waiting for everyone to get there. Hetty went out to the waiting room. So, when they got there so she can bring everyone back to the room. To hear the happy news. When they all got into Kensi room they all knew that she was sick. They wonder if something else came up.

"Kensi how are you feeling" Sam asked.

"yeah, I'm feeling a little better, the reason I asked everyone to come back here. Deeks and I are expecting one but twins they are due in five months" Kensi said.

Everyone was quiet, until Karman comes into the room more and go to aunt Kensi and uncle Deeks.

"that means I will have two cousins to grow up with and teach them everything I know" Karman said.

Everyone laugh at that one, no one heard or saw Granger come into the room. he came next to the bed.

"congratulation both of you, I hope you will let me grandpa to the babies" he said.

"wow assistant director Granger, I will be honest I never thought I hear you say that" Deeks said.

"well Deeks I feel that you are like a son I never had, yes you can be a goofball at times well most of the time, but you are a great detective and one day a great agent. Everyone in this room is family to me, I may not show it and I get tough on you all. Its only way I know how to show ya that I care. Also, I was good friends with your dad Kensi I know he would be happy knowing that you are happy. Donald was my best friend he made me promise to look out for you. To protect you for him" Granger said

Kensi had tears in her eyes, Granger went over to her and hugged her she hugged him back. That's when the dam broke with her. When they came apart Granger shirt was soaked by Kensi tears. Granger looked down at it but didn't say anything about it, just smiled at Kensi. With Deeks being Deeks he just couldn't help himself.

"Granger are you sure that you are not pregnant or nursing" he said.

"Deeks very funny, just wait till they are born and they are up at three in the morning. When they need to be feed and changed, enjoy your sleep now" Granger said.

"I get to be the cool aunt that gets to spoil them and send them home" Michelle said.

"mom can we take them home over night when they are born, since you and dad won't give me a baby brother or sister" Karman said.

"sweetie that will not happened right away aunt Kensi and uncle Deeks for the first few months won't let them go over night. I was like that with you and your brother, not even to your grandparents. We can watch them when they go on date night" Sam said.

They were all talking for two hours they didn't noticed that Kensi fell asleep. They said their goodbyes and left. Deeks took off his shoes and crawled into the bed wrapped his arms around Kensi, he had his on hand on her belly and went to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

A month later Kensi has really popped, today was her first day on desk duty and back at work. She knew she going to miss being out in the field, but she knows it's for the best. She took three weeks after being in the hospital for a week. Kensi and Deeks must be at the hospital at 2 for an ultrasound. They will be seeing their babies and they are not sure on if they want to know the sex of their babies. They will have decided when they get there, then they will know for sure by then. Kensi and Deeks has a feeling that their coworkers and family are taking bets on what the sex of the babies are going to be.

"Welcome back Kensi" Callen and Sam said at the same time.

"Thank you both, glad to be back at work. I needed to get out of the house and back at work. Being home all day was driving me nuts. I know I'm on desk duty I still can help with cases that doesn't need to be in the field. I will be in OPS with Eric" Kensi said.

Kensi got up and went up to OPS, Sam and Callen saw how big she was, they didn't say anything to her about it. They didn't know how she would reacted to it, Sam knows not to say anything to a pregnant woman he learned that once when Michelle was carrying their son.

"Wow she really popped since we saw her a month ago, in the hospital" Callen said.

"Callen, she having twins she going to get big, there two in there" Sam said.

"we may have to kick Deeks ass for this one" Callen said

"Why would we have to do that Callen, Deeks going to make a great father of the babies. He great with children in cases we have done in the past" Sam said.

"Has nothing to do with him being a great father, I mean look how big she is now, she only going to get bigger. He must have mutant sperm, looks like they are going to be huge babies by the time she has them" Callen said

"Oh, I wouldn't have thought of that, about them being big babies "Sam said

Deeks walks into the bullpen, he heard them both say that he will make a great father. He never thought he would heard either men say that about him. He knows that Sam and himself gotten closer since that day they both were tutored. Deeks was so in thought that he didn't hear the rest of what Sam and Callen were talking about.

Sam looked up and saw Deeks standing there. Deeks face was white, Sam was worried about him. The last time he saw Deeks like that was two and half years ago, Sam walked over to Deeks.

"Hey are you okay? Deeks hello are you there, what's going on" Sam asked.

"Sorry my head went to a dark place, I'm back now" Deeks said.

"Do you want to talk about it; I am always here if you need to talk. Are you worried about being a daddy, I hope not because you are going to be a great dad to the babies? The babies are going to be my nieces or nephews" Sam said

"Sam I heard you and Callen talking about how I'm going to be a great dad, I thought to myself that I never thought hear you or Sam saying that. Then I started to think about the nuke case, we were working and how you and I became closer after that case was closed. I got sucked into that dark place, that got me thinking more and I didn't think Kensi will have an issue if I ask you to be a godfather to one of the babies" Deeks said.

"Wow I be honor to be a godfather to one of the babies, will you both be fining out the sex of them. Do you call them Deeks one and two" Sam said?

"In a way, I want to know what we are having, then I don't want to know. Did you want to know when micelle was having Kamran, did you want to know you were having a daughter. Knowing you already had a son, not sure if I am ready for a son you know who my father was. He did nothing but abused my mom and myself. You knew what you were getting into being a father, your dad was there he raised to be a good man that you are today" Deeks said.

"You are worried and scared about becoming a dad. I know I was like that with both of my children. If you are having a son hey I got your back I will be there for you and whatever you may need to know about being a father to a son. We are family I have your back, just don't be afraid to ask me. Between you and I, I will not say a word to anyone about it" Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam, this means a lot to me" Deeks said

"You're welcome Deeks" Sam said.

They went to their desk to start working their last case paperwork, Kensi comes back into the bullpen from OPS. Eric was teaching her all about the program that she will need to know. Nell will be with Deeks out in the field while Kensi will be working with Eric.

While Kensi was up in OPS her and Nell was going over some other things that when Kensi asked Nell to be a godmother to one of the babies.

"Nell I was wondering if you want to be one of the babies' godmother, you are like a sister to me that I never had and my best friend" Kensi asked.

"Oh, my god yes I will be a godmother to one of the babies, he or she will be spoiled by me" Nell said.

"Looks these babies are going to be well loved in this family we have here. Nell to be honest I'm scared shitless here. One baby I could handle but scared with two babies. What if I get them mixed up if they are the same sex and look alike? I mean how will I be able to tell them apart" Kensi said.

"Oh, Kensi I can tell you that is a normal feeling to have. My mom was like that when she was pregnant with my twin sisters. She was scared that she would mixed them up when she had them and right there and then she knows which one is which. You will be fine a mom I guess just knows it when they hold their children for the first time" Nell said.

"Thank you, Nell for being here for me" Kensi said

"you're welcome Kensi" Nell said.

Kensi sat at her desk as soon as she did her stomach growl, the guys all looked at her.

"Deeks you better feed your woman and babies" Sam said.

"all ready on that Sam" Deeks said.

Deeks took Kensi lunch over to her and puts it on her desk.

"Thanks, Deeks" Kensi said.

"you're welcome Kensi" Deeks said.

Everyone was eating their lunch and talking about everything and anything joking around with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 _ **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

 _ **Now in this case that I will be writing about I will give you the incite of the case and the names I do own in it**_

 _ **The girl named Jennifer is my daughter name and a year and some change my daughter was raped and the person that did raped her his name is lamark he also in this case so is his mother name is Ann**_

 _ **My daughter still hasn't had her case see a courtroom the boy that raped my daughter raped another girl and her case saw a court room he pleaded guilty to felony rape in the second degree and he locked up in a juvie place for 6 yrs. For the other girl case.**_

 _ **The names are Marlon is my man, tony is my two children father, Jennifer and cody are my two kids. Katrina is my man daughter he has her every other weekend. Betty and Christopher are my parents. Also in the story, I have it that Marlon and stacy has a son named Ty and she pregnant with their daughter well I'm not pregnant and Marlon and I don't have any kids together I had my uterus removed 8 yrs. ago. My daughter likes her name spelt Jennie this is one way I can get my anger out is by putting the bitch in this story case.**_

 _ **Also from whom ever watched sons of anarchy will know who Dr Tara Knowles is yes, I have her in here as Kensi doctor and I believe in my next case I will be bringing in SOA characters into my story yes, I said it lol. I have the whole story for that one in my head just not that far in my writing in my note book yet but soon**_

I didn't want to put all that as a chapter on fanfic that can be a pain in the ass. To post a writer note as a chapter.

Now to chapter 7 of my story that I got all that out of the way.

Everyone started on their paperwork after eating their lunch, they wanted to get their paperwork done so they won't have to stay later. Half an hour later all their paperwork was done and start heading toward the gym, they heard Eric whistle they knew they have a case.

"New case on deck, you know the drill" Eric said.

Kensi groans as well as the others did. Callen and Sam were in ops. Kensi and Deeks a few seconds later.

"Hate walking up these steps already" Kensi said

"Nell, you will be working with Deeks out in the field with this case" Hetty said.

"okay I will get my bag and Kensi I have Deeks back" Nell said.

"I know Nell and he has yours as well" Kensi said.

"Kensi I will see you when we get back, I hope I am back to go with you to our appointment" Deeks said.

Kensi went over to Nell's desk and started to look inti the victim's back ground. Kensi looked in to his family, friends, and coworkers all had a clean record. So Kensi started to dig deeper and still nothing, she wonders if she doing something wrong or fucked up somewhere. She got up to go to the bathroom.

"Really little ones do you have to sit on my bladder" she said to them.

On the way, back up to ops she said to herself she going to see if he may have a girlfriend.

"Hey Eric am I doing something wrong so far nothing, how do I see if he may have a girlfriend everyone in his life have a clean background" Kensi said.

Eric went over to the computer, to check what going on. He looked and found that she done everything right that she was good.

"Kensi you are doing everything right, you are doing a great job" Eric said.

Kensi continues what she was doing five minutes later something came up that he does have a girlfriend and what she read made her want to throw up. She called Sam to let him know what she found out about the girlfriend.

"Sam, can you put me on speaker, I have a hit on Marks girlfriend her name is a Summers. I will send you her address to your phone, she doesn't have a job. She should be at her home, she has three kids two live with her while her one son is in juvie for felony rape in the second degree and an open case of the first victim" Kensi told them.

"We are on it Kensi" Sam said

"okay guys" Kensi said.

Kensi couldn't get up fast enough she threw up her lunch in to the trash can next to her. What she read made her sick, Callen and Sam heard Kensi up chucking. Kensi realized that they heard her and Eric pulled her hair out of face, but never said a word and took the phone out of her hand to hang it up.

"Sorry Eric that you saw that" she said.

"Wow what a piece of dirt that kid is to rape two girls. He an ass he should have been locked up after he raped the first girl. The mother should have taught her son right from wrong and should have made him stay away from other females, that she had to know he raped the first girl and did nothing just let him run the streets" Sam said.

"I know Sam, make me want to slap the shit out of him, and his mother and father as well" Callen said.

"Same here G, but we can't even if we wanted to" Sam said.

Sam and Callen walked up to Ann door knocked took her five minutes to open the door.

"I am agent Sam Hanna and this is my partner agent G Callen, we have a few questions for you, may we come in" Sam asked

"When was the last time you saw marks sanders" Sam asked

"I saw him a week ago, he said he had training that he will be gone for two to three weeks" Ann said

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you that his body was found today, we don't know the why and how long he been dead till our ME gets back to us" Sam said.

"Would you know if he had anyone after him, for top secret information. Did he mention that he may have feared for his life" Callen asked?

"I have no clue he never said anything to me about his work or if anyone was after him" she said.

"How long have you and Marks been together" Sam asked.

"We been together for two years, what does that have to do with it" she asked.

"If you been together for that long, you would know more then you are letting on. He would have told you that if someone was after him or that he feared for his life" Sam said.

"You know what I had enough, I need you both to leave now. I don't want my children to come back soon and they don't need to know what going on. Plus, I don't need you two to scare my children or talk to them. Next time you come, I will want a lawyer with" she said.

Sam and Callen left her place to head back to OPS.

"You know she lying Sam, she hiding something not good, she knows something that has to do with Marks death" Callen said.

"I know G, we will find out soon enough" Sam said.

They got back to OPS to let Deeks and Nell know what they know. When they got into the bullpen they saw Deeks and Kensi grabbing their bags and keys.

"Are you okay Kensi" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am good, we will be back in an hour or so. We have our ultrasound today, to see how the babies are doing" Kensi said.

"Are you guys going to find out the sex of the babies" Sam asked.

"Not sure yet" Deeks said.

Twenty minutes later they were at Kensi OB/GYN office, they signed in. five minutes later they were called back into exam room three. The technician came in and put some gel on Kensi stomach, few seconds later they saw baby A. she wasn't sure on what she was seeing, she put the wand down got up.

"I'm going to get the doctor to come in to finish the rest" she said.

Few minutes later, Dr Tara Knowles came into the room. She picked up where the tech left off. She looked at baby A then to baby B.

"Kensi and Deeks everything is fine with both babies, the reason she came out to get me was she wasn't sure if the setting were right but they are right. You may be going on bedrest before the time I gave you, see baby A is going to be a big one you also may have to have a C-section. Baby B is smaller than normal, do you guys like to know the sex of the babies" she asked.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, they can tell that they both want to know the se of their children. Without looking away from each other they both told Dr they want to know the sex of their babies.

"Yes, we want to know the sex of them" Kensi said.

"you are going to be parents of two healthy baby girls" Tara told them.

"Wow I'm going to be a daddy of two girls, I am a lucky man" Deeks said.

Kensi had happy tears running down her face. Tara was amazed that they knew what each other wanted without words being said.

"Dr Knowles about bedrest could I go to my work place without doing work and stay on the couch that at my job. There will always be someone there if anything should have happened, that I won't be at home alone. If Deeks out in the field someone will be at the office, they can make sure I get to the hospital" Kensi said

"I don't see an issue with it, I can talk it over with your boss. is that okay with you that I talk to her about it" Tara said.

"That's fine with me that you talk to hetty. Do you have any children, if you don't mind me asking" Kensi said?

"I don't have one of my own yet, but my boyfriend has a nine-month-old son. His name is Abel Teller. Jax and I just got back together when Abel was born. I just got back to Charming, I was one of the doctors that worked on his son. His ex-wife was doing drugs while she was pregnant with him he was born about three month to soon. He has a heart defect and his stomach was upside down from the drugs. His heart defect is what Jax's mother calls the family flaw. With all that going on with him we almost lost him. I been mommy to him since he was born and Jax and I got back together three nights later" Tara said

"do you have a picture of your son" Kensi asked.

"yeah I do have a photo of him" Tara said.

Tara pulled the picture of Abel out of her pocket and showed Kensi and Deeks.

"oh, my god, he is so adorable. He has beautiful blue eyes" Kensi said.

"thank you Kensi" Tara said.

"you're welcome" Kensi said.

They said their goodbyes and may another appointment for the following month.

"really Deeks you must have mutant sperm or something" Kensi said.

"why do you say that Kensi" Deeks asked.

"let's see twins then to find out one is going to be a big one, that's what" she said laughing her ass off.

"sorry kens" Deeks said.

"Deeks I was kidding with you" she said.

"are we going to tell everyone when we get back to OPS" Deeks asked.

"yeah we should tell them when we get back to the office" Kensi said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 _ **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

Half an hour later they showed up at OPS, everyone was waiting for the news.

"what are we having" Nell asked.

"Go head Deeks tell them what we are having" Kensi said.

"we are having girls" Deeks said with a huge smile on his face.

"also, Deeks swimmers decided to give us a huge baby girl and one small one. Dr Knowles said I may have to have a c section due to the one being big. I may also have to go on bedrest as well, once I hit the seventh month or so. Once I hit that mark she also said I could still come to work but I will not be able to leave the couch. That way if something should have happened that someone will be here. She said that if Hetty okay with it she sees no problem with it, I just must talk to Hetty about it. Just nervous about being at the house alone if something should happen. And if Deeks is out in the field or undercover someone here can get me to the hospital" Kensi said.

"If I agree to this, there will be ground rules they will be very important ones. No steps or gym, I'll have a new couch bought into here and it only for Kensi to use anyone caught on it must answer to me. You can help on case reports from that couch. Can you agree to that I will be okay with you being here while on bedrest and one sign of going into labor I don't care if its false labor, you will tell someone here and if Deeks out in the field or undercover I will get hold of him. So, what do you say Kensi" Hetty said.

"yes, I can do that Hetty without a problem" Kensi said.

Kensi went back up to ops to go back to the computer to see what else she can find out on the case. Deeks went outside to call Bates about not putting him undercover for the next few months, he doesn't want to be away if something should happen. On his way, out Hetty stopped him to talk to him.

"Mr. Deeks is everything okay with you" she asked.

"yeah everything okay I was going to call Bates to see if he cannot put me undercover not with the babies and a chance that Kensi must go on bedrest, I don't want to miss that part" he said.

"Mr. Deeks what will you do if he says no about putting you undercover" Hetty asked.

"if he says no I will tell him I quit my job with them and become an NCIS agent" Deeks said.

"let me know what he says, this way I know when to start the paperwork for you well you just have to sign your name to the paperwork. I will only have to call director Vance to let him know that you will be joining the team, you will probably won't have to do the six months' fleet training you may only have to do six weeks since you do most of what the agents are doing now with this job. You will be a great asset to this team which in my books, you are already are and I know the others will say the same thing" Hetty said.

Deeks dials Bates number, on the third ring Bates picked up.

"Bates here" he answered.

Bates this is Deeks I'm calling to ask you if it's okay that I don't get called for any undercover work for the next few months. Kensi may have to go on bedrest and I need to be here with her, just in case anything should happen, I can't be undercover I want to be there when our twin girls are born" Deeks said

"I don't know Deeks, you are our best undercover detective. I can't guarantee that I won't call you for a case. Maybe you should have thought of that before getting Kensi pregnant" Bates said.

"Know what Bates I don't need this shit, I handing in my resignation right now. Sign off on it I will become an NCIS agent. Which I just handed to Hetty before I called you just in case you would say something stupid about Kensi and our babies. Also, I know my coworkers here at NCIS are more a family then just a job, and Hetty never sends me anywhere without backup and better cover stories. I am done I should have become an agent years ago, I'm done with you, don't be a dick or ninja woman will go over your head to the higher up the ranks" Deeks said and hung up.

Hetty was there and gave Deeks the papers to sign and to start the process to get Deeks there with them.

"Mr. Deeks welcome to our family fulltime and I will let you tell the others. When you do, I will have your new badge and gun, also I will take everything to Bates I have a few words to say to him. You are family to me and I will always have your back with this" Hetty said.

"thank you Hetty, I will be glad and honor to have everyone here as my family. I don't know why I wanted all this time to become an agent, I will not let you or the team down" Deeks said.

Deeks went inside gave Hetty his LAPD gun and badge. He then went up to OPS control room, to let everyone know so they can get back to the case.

"Everyone I just got off the phone with Bates, I asked him not to send me undercover till little after the babies are born. He said he can't guarantee that and he said that I was his best undercover cop they have. He made a statement that I didn't like so I told him I quit and that I will become an NCIS agent. I said more to him, so Hetty going to his office with my badge and gun and giving him my paperwork. He afraid of Hetty, so she will give him a few words. So, looks like you all are stuck with me" Deeks said.

"well about time you come join this family" Sam said.

"we are all happy with this news" Callen said.

"thank you, Sam, and Callen, glad to become an agent, I should have done this years ago, I wasn't sure that I belong here but I know I was wrong that everyone in this room is my family" Deeks said.

Everyone went back to the case at hand, Hetty went to hand the paperwork to Bates. He was pissed that Deeks left LAPD, he never thought Deeks would have balls to stand up to him and quit working there. He signed off on it.

Back at OPS Kensi had a small break in the case about Ann and her son.

Guys I may have something for you guys on the case. Turns out Ann son has two rape cases against him. Marks was going to testified against her son. She must have found out that Marks called the DA. When I did a search on his name, a file came up with the DA office. I will call the office to see what I can get from him and let you all know" Kensi said.

Kensi called the DA office talked to the lawyer that's handling the case. She was getting pissed off from what she heard what has happened to the victims.

"Sam, Deeks, Callen come here please, I have info for you all. You may not like what I have to tell you all when you get here please don't ask me what was said. I will just tell ya when you get in the room" Kensi said.

They knew something bad cause they could tell by the look on Kensi face. Deeks knew it pissed her off he also knows he going to have to pull her away from everyone else when they get briefed.

"guy this going to piss you all off like it did me. Marks heard Ann son tell a friend that he raped the first girl. He knew the girl took medicine to help her sleep, that he looked up the name of the medicine and the side effects. He also said that she wouldn't be able to stop him. He also comments that he asked the girl out and she said he wasn't her type and she was dating a boy in Canada. He was pissed about it and he would hurt her, he also didn't like her mother being with her boyfriend that the girl took as her dad. That his mother was still in love with him, he wanted his mom to be happy with the girl almost stepfather. Marks told the lawyer that the girl needs justice for what he did to her. The lawyer will get back to me with the victim name and to make sure by the mother if he can give her info to us" Kensi said.

"I hope the mom will so we can get this fucker off the street, makes me wonder if Ann will go after the girl" Deeks said.

The phone in Ops rang, Kensi pick up here phone to answer it. She listens to what was being said to her. She said a few words, she had a feeling she was going to threw up soon. She hung up the phone and looked at the guys.

"guy's I was told he was locked up in juvie, when he raped the second girl the next night he was picked up arrested and few days later her case went to court he pleaded guilty to felony rape in the second degree and will be in juvie for six years on that case. The first girl her name is Jennifer her mother name is stacy. She has a brother named Cody he is 19 years old, Jennifer is 17-year-old. The lawyer hasn't talked to the mother yet he was going to call her, but will let us tell her what's going on since it is now an NCIS case because Marks was in the Navy. He said the last address he has for stacy and Jennifer is at her mom's house. I have just sent you the address to her mom's house. There more stacy moved in with her parents when her and Marlon split up, Ann her three children were living with him it was supposed to be temporary. The night Jennifer was raped they spent a night, Jennifer wanted to spend the night at Marlon's house. Ann moved from New York to California to start a new life. Well from what the lawyer does know that Marlon when he found out the next day what happened to Jennifer he told Ann that she must look for a place soon that he has a daughter that he will not have at the house while her son was there. He moved out so he could have his daughter on his weekends. Joe doesn't know where and if Ann and her two other children are still at his place or where Marlon living. The ones that may know is stacy. She never told Joe where Marlon lives at and he never asked her either" Kensi said.

"Sam and I will go to stacy mom's house to talk to them there" Callen said

"sure guys" Deeks said

"Kensi can we go somewhere really quick" Deeks said.

"sure Deeks" Kensi said.

"Kensi I know you were pissed off so am I on what we were told. I guess it hit us as well as Sam, he has a daughter we will get her justice" Deeks said.

"I know Deeks just hearing it makes me want to rip someone head off" Kensi said.

Deeks pulled Kensi into a hug, he felt her body tremble and he knew she was crying. Deeks just held her close till she stopped. He wiped her tears away, Kensi looked at Deeks they both knew the case was going to affect them all.

"Kensi you are going to be okay, right, Nell and I have to go to see if there is more for this case. If you need me just call me. Okay" Deeks said.

"I know we need to get back to work for now. We will talk later" Kensi said.

 **I am just wondering if anyone is reading this story. I don't ask for reviews just wondering if this is being read. I have two names picked out for the twins. I think you will like and I know which baby Sam will be the godfather to I know people will love it. Next chapter I may type out tomorrow night will be Sam and Callen at stacy parents' house.**

 **My 19-yr. old son will be spending the week with me he going to be helping me move the big and heavy stuff out of my room so I can start sanding my bedroom floor since I spend more time in my bedroom then I do in the rest of the house. The floor old paint is chipping and splitters as well I have ruin many pairs of socks. My dad in remission from his cancer and I was putting off working on my room so he could relax and gain his strength back. I told him what I want to do he said for me to go for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 _ **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS LA they belong to CBS and the writers of the show**_

Callen and Sam are now at Mr. and Mrs. Thomas's house. They knocked on the door, they waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened, they knew that the man was Stacy dad. He was six foot two, behind him was a small woman to be about four foot nine.

"How may I help you gentlemen" Mr. Thomas asked.

"I am agent Sam Hanna and this is my partner G Callen. We have questions for your daughter Stacy about her daughter Jennifer. Is stacy here so we can talk to her, she is not in trouble neither is Jennifer" Sam said.

"Let me call my daughter" Christopher said.

"Does your daughter and granddaughter still live here with you. The lawyer gave us this address, he said the case is still open that it's at a standstill. He wasn't sure if they were here or not" Sam said.

"Marlon and Stacy just bought a new house together. They needed a bigger place, Stacy is pregnant with their second child. Plus, with Jennie being raped in his other place he didn't want her to live in that house. Marlon blames himself for what happened to Jennie. They bought the house when they found out she was having his son. He didn't want to be a weekend father to the baby so he asked my daughter to be his wife and raise their children together. When they bought the house, he had Jennie, Cody and, Katrina with when they went looking. They wanted the children to be involved in picking out a new house. They got married last year, been living together for almost two years. Marlon has full custody of his daughter. I'll call her now does she need to bring Jennie with as well" Christopher asked.

"Stacy, you need to come here, there are two agents here. They need to talk to you and Jennie. I think it must have to do with Jennie's rape. Okay I will tell them you all will be here in a few minutes" Christopher said.

"Marlon will be coming with them, Stacy can't get her belly behind the steering wheel. Looks like they are going to have a big baby and she is tiny girl. should only take a few minutes, they only live five blocks from us" he said.

"How has Jennie been doing with everything that has happened to her. I am a father of a girl and I don't know how I would handle it if it was my daughter" Sam said.

"Jennie has her good days and her bad days, she healed physically but mentally and emotionally not yet. She goes to a counselor every three weeks now once a week after it happened" Chris said.

They talked about other things for a few minutes till stacy and her family gets to the house. Sam can tell that Betty and Chris did a great job raising their five daughters, how many grandchildren and two great granddaughters. Just when they were done talking about that Stacy, Marlon, Jennie, Katrina and their son came into the house.

"Katrina come with me, Stacy let me take my grandson to the yard to play and you all can talk" Christopher said.

"I am agent G. Callen and my partner Sam Hanna, we have a few questions to ask you both about a case that came to us. We like to talk to you Stacy and Marlon first before we say anything in front of you Jennifer" Callen said.

"please call me Jennie, I'll go out back with my brother and sister till you need to talk to me" Jennie said

Stacy walked out with Jennie to make sure she went outside and not hide in the kitchen. Stacy very careful what people talk about around her children they had a rough year and a half. Stacy walked well waddled back into the front room.

"Mr. Hanna now that Jennie outside may I ask what this is about, it's just been a rough year and a half. As you can see I am huge and trying not to stress out" Stacy said.

"The reason we are here, we found a person that was murdered we thought at first that it could have been something of national security, a man that had high clearance was found. But when we looked in to him that he was going to go to the district attorney about your daughter rape case. He heard Lamark telling a friend that he raped your daughter, he also said that he will keep telling people that he never raped her. That included the lawyers, judge, now he is dead and we are looking in to who killed him" Sam said.

"But why would NCIS be involved in the case, just wondering" Marlon said.

"Marks Sander was in the navy, that is why we are taking over the case. We are here to let you both know and we will be helping with both cases" Callen said.

"we believe that Ann Summer is also involved in his death. Her son also told this friend that he raped Jennie, to get Stacy to stay away from Marlon so his mother can get back with Marlon. His mother is in love with Marlon, that he didn't like it that when you got with Stacy you had nothing to do with his sister that she wanted her dad in her life" Sam said.

"I told ann that she needed to tell Kiya that I am not her father that she needs to tell her who her father is, that I can't keep doing it. Kiya had my Katrina all upset and I had to put an end to I, Kiya told Katrina that I don't love her, that I am not her biological father. Katrina told her mom that she doesn't want to come over to my place anymore while Kiya and her family was living there. Katrina looked up to Jennie when Kiya told Katrina what happened to Jennie. Katrina didn't want to sleep in the bedroom anymore, knowing what happened to her big sister. I told Ann that she had to look for a place fast, I want them out she said she will start looking for a place but going to take more than 30 days. I knew she might stall her feet doing it. I couldn't stay there as well knowing I didn't protect Jennie the way I always did. I moved into a motel, when my dad in law found out that I moved into one, he called me to tell me I could stay with them till they move out and sale the house. That we can stay until I buy a new house, I wanted my family back. Two months later we found out we were having our first child together. Two months after that we bought our house and Jennie could have a fresh start in a new house" Marlon said.

"you had your hands full with that bunch" Sam said.

"I would never have thought Ann and her kids would go that far, but after that I wouldn't put nothing past her anymore. Before I moved out of my first house, Ann would try and come into my bed thinking I would cheat on Stacy with her. She probably thought I was sound asleep and try, I told her to get out of my room. I had to lock my door at night, I spent night here with her. When I moved in here I had to go to the house to get more stuff from the house, when I got into the bedroom I locked the door so she couldn't just walk into my room while I was getting my game systems so Cody and I can play games. She must have been at the door hearing me talking to my mom telling her that she going to be a grandma again that stacy and I were having our first child together. Ann started to send me text and emails trying to get me to think the baby wasn't mine, saying that she saw Stacy with another man at a store, gas stations, where ever else she could think of. She tried to say I was the father of each of her kids though out the years. I had DNA test done on each of them, I knew Ann would never tell Kiya that I was not her father. So, the last time I went to the house I told Kiya the truth that I am not her father and turned around and told Ann that she needs to change Kiya last name to her or her father last name. Also, told her that she will be getting served with eviction notice by the courts. That my house better not be fucked up, I had pictures of the house the day I moved out I know what is what. I also said to Ann because of your daughter's lies my daughter didn't want to be around me or in the house. So, I do believe she would have something to do with Marks death" Marlon said.

"does Ann know where you guys live now, if so do you think she will go after your family Marlon" Sam asked.

"Do you think she will go after Jennie and myself" Stacy asked.

"to be real with you both, yes I would believe she would do anything to keep her son from going away longer. Once Jennie case saw a courtroom, she would do anything" Sam said.

Sam and Callen noticed how pale stacy got.

"How will you all feel about going to a safe house till this case is closed" Callen asked.

"if it keeps my wife and family safe then yes they should go to a safe house" Marlon said.

"what about you Marlon you not coming with us" Stacy asked.

"yes, I will be going with you and our children, I just going to have someone take over my office, just a few phone calls I need to make. You think I will let you go to a safe house and not go with, if you go into labor I will be there for it" Marlon said.

"I will call our boss to let her know what going on here and she can setup the safe house. This may take a few hours to get together, we will stay here with you all till we get everything setup" Sam said.

 **There was more to this chapter but I was starting to fall asleep typing and I was losing my spot from time to time my son coming to hang in my bedroom to watch tonight episode of NCIS LA he spends time here with me and his grandparents till after the Christmas break then he going back to his dad place. He may be 19 years old but he still my baby boy I enjoy the time we spend together and last week I didn't work on this story because I was spending time with him then this weekend I was at my man's house. If I don't put another chapter up this week. I want to wish you all a** **Merry Christmas and happy New Years**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Don't own any of the NCIS LA names just the ones in the first case.

"I can have two of our coworkers go to your house to grab some of your things or have them meet you all here and go with you and Marlon while we stay here with your children" Callen said.

"we have some clothes here no need to go there. We don't know for sure if she could have people watching our house, can my son Cody come with us I will feel better if he was with us there. Even though he is eighteen years old, he my first born and what if she has someone after him" Stacy said.

"sure, he can come with just got off the phone with my boss she said yes he can come with, you might want to call him I could have agent Kensi Blye stop and get him after she goes to the store to pick up things you will need at the safe house" Sam said

"I can call his dad he lives nearby, he will need to know what is going on since we have two kids together. Plus, he will want to pack his own things that we have here" Stacy said.

"sure, let me call Kensi to have her go to the store" Sam said.

Sam goes into another room to call Kensi to let her know to go to Walmart to get supplies for the family.

"Kensi can you go to the store to buy supplies for the family they have clothes here and some supplies for the baby, but they will be needed more diapers, wipes, baby milk, and food. They will probably need a crib for the baby not sure if we have one at the safe house whatever else they will need. Run it by Hetty first I don't know if she will be fine with you going to the store alone, she became over protected of you" Sam said

"sure, I will run it by Hetty first, you know she has a soft spot for kids so who knows what she will get for the family while they are at the safe house" Kensi said.

Sam got off the phone with kensi and went back into the room with the family to let them know. He waited till Stacy got off the phone.

"Tony will be here in about ten minutes they were at the store, they are ten minutes for the house. I told him that there are two NCIS agents here and that something came up that he needs to know" Stacy said.

Stacy went to go sit down, she was hoping that Tony will be okay with jennie going to the safe house. Stacy was quiet the whole time waiting for Tony to get here, she was in her own little world thinking on everything she just can't wait for it to be over and done with.

"how about we call the in here so we can explain to them what is going on" Marlon said.

Callen went out to the yard to bring the girls in so they can let them know that they will be going to a safe house for a few days.

"girls you may come in now" he said.

"Mr. Choma, I am agent G Callen and my partner agent Sam Hanna. We are from NCIS, we came into a case and information on your daughter case came into. The reason we came into the case was the man that was murder was navy, he was going to the attorney that overseeing your daughter rape case. He had info about the boy who did it and he knew he had to do something to help get your daughter some justice. We need to put your daughter and her mother into protected custody until we solve this case, we don't want to see anything happen to them. All the children and Marlon will be going as well, stacy wants cody as well, we think Cody should as well we don't know for sure how involved the boy mother is in with everything" Callen said.

"as a father, myself I would put my family is a safe house as well, my partner and myself will be with them always and when we must work on the case we will have other agents with, we are short one full time agent at this moment she on light duty. Her partner and she are expecting twins, you will meet her at the safe house her and our boss will be bringing supplies there for you all" Sam said.

"you keep my son and daughter safe then I'm fine with them going there. As well for Stacy and Marlon children too. We are a family no matter what" Tony said.

"yes, they will be safe with us" Callen said.

"Mr. Choma if you notice anyone following you please let us know, call day or night it not a problem. We don't know for sure if they may follow you if they looking for Stacy and jennie at their house. They may think you will lead them to your children and Stacy" Sam said.

Sam handed his card to Tony

"Cody, Jennie and Katrina go upstairs and pack at least two weeks of clothes. We will be going to a safe house for a while, I'll pack Ty, Marlon and my clothes. Kids bring your favorite toy that you cannot go without for a few days. I'm sure nana and pappy can get a few more together and have maybe Sam or Callen bring it to ya" Stacy said.

"why does your partner call you G Callen" Jennie asked.

"well Jennie that is a good question sweetie, I have no clue what it stands for. The only ones that know are my parents and my mom die when I was a little boy as for my dad I don't know who he is. When I find out what it stands for I'll let you know" Callen said.

"minds me of some rappers LL Cool J, Ice T, and Ice Cube" Jennie said.

"good one Jennie I would have never thought of that one" Sam said.

Was just Marlon, Callen, and Sam in the front room, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas was with Cody, Jennie, and Katrina helping them get their things together. Stacy was getting her, Marlon and Ty clothes together. Cody was getting his stuff as well, twenty minutes later they were all packed up and in two SUV heading to the safe house.

Kensi and Hetty had three carts full of food for the family, towels, bedding, small portable crib. They didn't want to buy a pack and play for the baby with Stacy being eight months along to have to bend over to put him in. diapers and wipes for the baby and toys for him to play with. Games for the older kids to play with their parents, more of odds and ends for the family.

"I think we over did it this time Hetty, the guys will have fun carrying all this in" Kensi said.

"indeed, we did Kensi and they must take this all in" Hetty said.

The van was loaded up, they got in and drove off to the safe house. Kensi let out a breath and rubbed her belly.

"is everything okay there Kensi" Hetty asked.

"yeah, I'm good, I was just thinking about Jennifer she went through a rape and now this on top of it. Having to go to a safe house, because she and her mom could be next. Why can't that boy admit what he did to her? We don't know for sure but this case I guess may get to me. Now that Deeks and I know we are having girls, it kind of hits closer to home. Makes me not want to let them out of my sight." Kensi said.

"I may not have children of my own but you and the team are like my children, and those two are my grandkids I will do what I need to do to help keep them safe. With this case, it makes me want to bitch slap the mother and father of that boy, I would love to knock that son of a bitch out as well" Hetty said.

"wow Hetty I never heard you talk like that. Wanting to bitch slap people" Kensi said.

"there something about Jennifer, she been though that and it didn't make her hide or be afraid. Didn't stop her from being her, I saw her Facebook, twitter and snap chat, she tells other females what she been though and that she not a victim she a survivor of a rape. She has help other girls and even women come out and let cops all over to know what they went though. That for the first four months she wouldn't go anywhere without her mom, dad, step dad, and her brother. She was afraid that he may come after her again since he was still walking the street for almost a year till he raped the second girl. She would even sleep in her mom's bed at night, she said one day that enough is enough that she had to live her life not live in fear. That she wasn't going to let that ass clown ruin anymore of her life, that is when she started to talk about what happened to her on her accounts. Hetty I was surprised on the response she got from people saying all this positive stuff to her. There something special about her." Kensi said.

"yes, Kensi she is a tough girl, she has help others. Here something for you to know all the ones she helped, they all got justice while she still hasn't" Hetty said.

"she is a strong girl, her parents must be very proud of her, not to let a person bring her down" Kensi said.

"her parents are proud of her Kensi, Jennifer is also in the JROTC program in her high school, I talked to the instructors they both had a lot of great things to say about her. That she even going to go into the Navy when she grads from high school" Hetty said.

They just pulled up to the safe house. Hetty went inside to get the guys to come out and help unload the van.

"did you two buy out the whole store" Deeks said.

"the family going to need it while they are here at the house, we don't know how long they will be here for. We got them games to play for the older children and toys for the baby. Now let's get all this inside and get them settle in for the night" Hetty said.

Kensi and Hetty went inside and Kensi stopped in her tracks.

"Dr. Kirk you are Jennifer step father" she said.

"yes, I am her stepfather, been since she was nine years old. I knew Jennie since she was seven almost eight-year-old. We were neighbors then Stacy used to watch my daughter, while her mother and I were working. That was for about a year, a month after stacy left her ex-husband we got together. Ann was an old friend we dated yes, she cheated on me with other men. She got pregnant with her daughter Kiya tried to say she was mine. When she was born, I had a DNA test done, which I'm not the father. Ann said the father is dead, I said she can tell Kiya I was her dad but I will not support her that will be on her. That way Kiya could have someone to call dad, now that I look back on it now I wish I never said it I did tell Ann that she must tell Kiya the truth when she gets to an age that I am not her father. Stacy and I were fighting about this and that, I told her if she didn't like that it's my house and when school lets out for summer she can move out of my house. June came and she and Jennie moved into her mom and dad's house. We did split up but Stacy would come over to my place on the weekends while Jennie would go to her dad's house. How Ann came into the picture she wanted to make a fresh start out of New York she came here and that weekend is when everything turned to shit. Jennie was hurt, I almost lost Stacy and my daughter. God had other plans Stacy found out she was having our son, now she eight months along with our daughter. We will have two babies that are going to be ten months apart" Marlon said.

"as you can see that I will be having two myself. I still trying to figure out what I am going to do with two myself. We picked up a portable crib for your son not a pack and play. I think I might have Deeks put that together with your help" Kensi said.

While the guys brought the stuff into the house, Kensi and Stacy were sitting on the couch talking about children and Ty was all over Kensi.

"looks like someone falling in love with my sugar bear" Deeks said.

Everyone laugh about it and continued doing their jobs, getting all the bedroom setup for everyone. The girls worked on their room Cody got his and Ty room done, while Hetty and Nell did the master bedroom for parents. Callen and Sam worked on the bathroom and kitchen.

"you and Deeks are a couple and having a baby together" stacy asked.

"We been a couple for a year and half and we are having twin girls. One going to be a big one, my OB/GYN thinks I am must go on bedrest when I hit seven months. Right now, I'm on desk duty" Kensi said.

"Just wait till you hold them for the first time, you will not want to put them down" Stacy said.

Ty fell asleep on Kensi both of his tiny hands were on Kensi belly and his head on her shoulder.

"looks like someone is out for the count" Deeks said.

"he does that a lot with Stacy both hands on her belly. I think he likes the way the baby moves, he got double of it with two babies. Deeks would you do the honor of picking him up and putting him into the crib. The way he is laying I'm not comfortable picking him up from your girlfriend" Marlon said.

"sure, I can will he wake up when I go to move him, I could use the practice of picking up a sleeping baby" Deeks said.

"Ty will not wake up when you move him" Marlon said.

Deeks went over to Kensi carefully picked up Ty carried him to the room. Very carefully he laid him into the crib and put a light blanket over him.

"does Cody and Ty share a room at your house" Deeks asked.

"yeah, they do at home, it was Cody idea he asked since he finished high school and he said that he could help out with him in the middle of night if he wakes up. Plus, he said with his baby sister coming that the baby won't wake Ty up. Then we have two crying babies. Cody, he the best big brother they could ask for" Marlon said.

Everyone was now in the front room going over everything, kids were in the other room playing board games. Hetty told the family that there will be two agents outside, Callen and Sam will be in the house next door. She sent Kensi and Deeks home, Nell, Eric and herself will be back in OPS watching the video feed. She told them that they are no cameras in the house. Everyone was where they needed to be, that they can rest for the night.

 **Looks like I got a chapter in tonight, I was working on sanding my bedroom floor but I going to wait till after the Christmas holidays my sister going to rent a sander from the hardware store so I don't have to be on my hands and knees with a palm sander and a belt sander. I told her I don't have the money for it, she said not to worry about it since we are family and I am helping with fixing the house up. My son still hanging out with his mom right now he playing his x box one. In a little bit, he will be in my room and watching NCIS LA I'm back to season 5-episode impact. My cody didn't like what happened to Sam and Deeks**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I believe there is only 3 more chapters of this case. Reviews are always welcome still working out the next case on how it will go and where to start it. I already have one name in this story that will be in the next case.**


	12. no chap

This is not a chapter to my story. I got a call from the DA office, they called to let me know they have match the boy that raped my daughter Jennifer almost two years ago, this Aug. He said it was just enough DNA and that it is his. I must call him back tomorrow after I talk with my daughter she doesn't want the deal that he agrees to felony 2 which means that he won't be charged with rape which is a bunch of bullshit. My daughter was his first victim he did rape another girl she already got justice for what he did to her, my daughter wants it to go to trial she should have justice as well. He not the victim he knew right from wrong, he doesn't give a shit or respect females at all. There are 7 felonies and 2 mismenory. Don't know if the lawyer will bring up the other girl case letting it be known that my daughter was his first victim. When I talked to my daughter she said what are they joking that they want to plead this out, that what he did to her get sweep under the rug that he can plead to a felony in the second degree while I must live with it every day knowing what he did to me. She said hell no she wants the court date that set up for march the 13th. I told her I will support which way she wants to go. I knew I had a strong daughter, she a fighter I know she will get on that stand and let the judge know what he did to her. The cops believe her the whole police force in my town are on her side, she has her whole family. Her teacher that she told believes her. He will be testifying at her trial the lawyer must send out supines for the cop that took the report, the teacher, the doctor that did the rape exam and the nurses that were in the room with the doctor.

I have a 19-year-old son and when he was going from 5th to 6th grade I had the sex talk with him and told him if a girl tells him to stop or say no listen after that it is rape and it's a felony. As parents are job is to teach our sons that when a female says though two word to listen I also told my daughter that a male can be raped as well that the rules are the same no means no and stop means stop. Also, told them both that they can get in trouble if they make a false report that it ruins the other person life.

As for my story I, will start working on that again I have a few more chapter written out between my daughter case and I must see an orthopedic surgeon for my knee once they are taken care of I can focus on my story


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Don't own any of the NCIS LA names just the ones in the first case.

Back at Kensi and Deeks place they were getting ready for bed, they knew there was more to this case to be done. They just hope they can get more to close the case, so the family can move back on with their life Also, the marks family can get some closure. They both fell right to sleep as their heads hit the pillows. At four in the morning they both woke up to their phones ringing, they are needed at the safe house. Sam and Callen are needed at the boatshed.

Kensi and deeks were at the safehouse with the family.

"Kensi and deeks someone is at the boatshed they may be the one that killed Marks, they called the police said they have information on the case. They said they will tell us everything they know. We may be able to close this case out within the next few days" Hetty said.

"that will be great for the family here" said deeks.

Kensi and deeks went into the house and saw that everyone was still sleeping and Nell was in the kitchen making coffee.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you both up this earlier, but I need you both here while I send Nell to OPS to check few things out" Hetty said.

"it's okay Hetty I was starting to wake up anyways, your granddaughters were fighting in there. They are just like their daddy, fighting for room in there. Deeks you will be paying for that later" Kensi said.

"sorry sugar bear" Deeks said.

There was a break in the case when Sam called Hetty. Sidney told them that Ann hired him to kill Marks because he was going to the DA office, that he heard Dre raped Jennifer. That Jennifer deserved justice for what she went though, also that she knew her son did do it that he asked her not to say anything. Sidney has text and emails that she wants Marks dead so her son doesn't get locked up for it. She even told him that she wants Marlon to leave Stacy to be with her and her kids to be a happy family Sam told Hetty

Hetty had Callen and Sam go to Ann house to pick her up and take her right to the boatshed. Hetty told the kirk family on what was going down. How they have text and emails that she hired a man to kill Marks.

"wow she thought I would leave my wife and children to be with her, she fucked up more than I thought she was" Marlon said.

"I hope this will be over soon and get justice for what he done to me and how his family trying to ruin my life. Kensi I know what I want to do when I get old enough. Once I grad high school, I'm enlisting in either the air force or the navy. Once I am done with that I want to be an NCIS agent just like you and Mr. Deeks" Jennie said.

"Jennie can do anything you put your mind to, you are very smart I also know you will make a great agent one day. Hopeful when you become one I will be still doing my job, which I love being an undercover agent like us it's not easy as it looks. We must have cover story to tell certain people we meet. When I have my girls till they are old enough to keep what we do a secret till then I must tell them I have a different job from what I do. They will go to a school that will be safe for them so no one can get them to use against me and their dad. Like my mom and Deeks mom know what we do but they must tell their friends that are jobs are what we told them. In the end it is worth it, when we close your case you may not tell anyone about how we meet we can be friends. You can tell your friends that I am your great aunt tell them I work at law office" Kensi said.

"that will not be a problem, I will not say a word to anyone about what you do. I wouldn't want to put you in danger or the rest of your team. You are helping my family and myself" Jennie said.

"also, it has to be okay with your parents" Kensi said.

Jennie parents were fine with the idea. Of Jennie being friends with Kensi and the team. Jennie was glad about it.

Back at the boatshed callen and sam left Ann sit in the room for a while. Neither were ready to go in the room with her. They can tell she knew she was busted, she didn't know for sure if they knew what she had done and if they know what else she had plan for the bitch. They let her sit for five more minutes before going into the room.

"why was I bought here to this place. I have to pick my children up from school, I don't have time to sit here I'm a great mother" she said.

"so now you are a great mother, that you never taught your son from right and wrong. That it was okay for him to rape a girl, that you are okay with having someone killed because they were going to let the lawyer know that your son did rape Jennifer. By the way your son and daughter are being picked up from their school will be put into the system until their fathers can get them and taking them back to New York to live. Which both father had no clue that you moved from New York to California. We talked to both dads they are changing the kids last names to their last names. They may be pressing kidnapping charges against you for taking them out of New York. You may never see them again" Sam said.

"I will not let my children go back to New York, I am their mother I will fight them on that" she said.

"sorry that is where you are wrong, the judge in both state agree with each other that your rights to both children. With all the charges that are against you looks like you maybe dying in prison and looks like federal prison" Callen said.

"you both have no proof once so ever" she said.

"that is where you are wrong again. We have emails, texts, and voice messages of you hiring Sidney to kill Marks and give him half of his life insurance when you get the payout" sam said.

"by the way Marlon and stacy can move on with their lives together as a family. Did you honestly think Marlon was going to leave his family to be with you after your son rape their daughter? You were pissed that he told you to change your kids last name from his to their father, that he wanted nothing to do with you. Did you also forget that you told Sidney you wanted stacy her two children by Marlon dead as well? He couldn't do that for you that is why he turned you in" Callen said.

"fuck you, that bitch ruined my life. Marlon to fucking stupid getting her knocked up both time. He was mine I was he true love not her she trapped him" she screamed.

"we'll have a nice life locked up, you may be the new bitch on whatever cell block you are in" sam said.

"you may take her to her new home. We must let the family know they are safe and, she doesn't get to make no phone calls or talk to other cell mates. She may try and get someone inside to have someone outside go after the family or her children fathers" callen said to the guards.

Sam and callen went to the safe house to let the family know that Ann was locked up in federal prison and Sidney will be testifying in the case against Ann. That she will be in solitary confinement till the trail starts. They were glad about that, Marlon said that after the case is closed and goes to court and their baby is born, he wants to take his family to Florida to spend some time with his parents so they can see their grandchildren.

Two weeks later Ann was sentenced to life in prison without parole, Stacy had a healthy baby girl weigh 5 pounds and 8 ounces. They named her Kensi Marie, they asked Kensi and Deeks to be their daughters godparents. They were honored to do it; Marlon and Stacy knew that their baby girl will be safe with them. They will remain in contact with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Don't own any of the NCIS LA names.

The team had case after case, and Kensi was now six and half months along. When she at work she either at her desk or helping Eric up in OPS. Kensi knows that Deeks and Nell has each other back while out in the field. When Deeks was in the field he would text her to see how she was doing and/or ask her if she needed him to bring her some food back. Days at work went by fast she enjoy when the day at work is done, they go home.

When they got home that night, they did what they normal get home eat, watch TV shows. After they eat they change their clothes and get into night clothes. Every night Deeks rubs Kensi feet.

"hey Kensi I just noticed that your feet are little puffy, do you think you should start bed rest. Are you going to call Dr Knowles tomorrow to see what she must say about it? I'm not telling ya what to do, I want to live to watch out babies grow up" Deeks asked.

"Deeks I put myself on bed rest, I also called Dr Knowles today she even agrees that it is that time to start. Every day at work Hetty will be checking my blood pressure when I get there and before we leave at the end of the day" Kensi said.

"wow you are right on top of this, but then you are wonder woman. As long they are healthy and you as well" Deeks said.

"do you wonder what they will look like when they come" she asked

"I hope they look just like their mommy your hair and eyes, but my sense of humor" Deeks said.

"wouldn't you want one that has your blue eyes and blonde hair" she asked.

"either or I'll be happy with as long as they are healthy is all that counts" he said.

"you are right my love, now I need you to take me to bed" Kensi said.

"that I can do my love" Deeks said.

Deeks helped Kensi off the couch, they went to their bedroom. They did their nightly routine, they got into the bed. Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and looked right into her eyes.

"you are the best thing that ever happened in my life" he said.

Kensi was about to tell him that she loves him and before she can finish. His mouth came down on her lips. Kensi moved her one hand down to grab his penis and the other to grab his balls, she squeeze them Deeks stopped kissing her.

"dam woman you know what that does to me, when you grab my balls" Deeks said.

"yeah I know what it does now stop talking" Kensi said.

While they were kissing Deeks hands roamed to her breast, Kensi moaned into Deeks mouth. Deeks stopped kissing Kensi a few seconds later Kensi can feel his breath on her breast. Next, she felt his mouth on her right breast, while his other hand played with the other. Deeks then switch to pay attention to the other with his mouth.

"Deeks I need you in me now" she said.

"shhhh princess I will" he said.

Deeks moved down her body as he was he was kissing her as he went down her body. He spread her legs wider. He played with her clit for a few, Kensi could feel his breath before she felt his mouth licking her. Next Deeks enter one finger while he is sucking on her clit, Deeks added another finger he would use his tongue as well. He knew she was almost there to climax so he added the third finger and moving them in and out. Kensi moved her hips so he can get in more. Deeks sucked harder on her clit, he knew she was going to come so he got ready to drink her juices. Kensi moaned out his name as she came. Deeks slid up her body to get himself into the position to enter her. he realized that he needed her on all four.

"baby I need you on all four, I don't want to hurt the babies or you" he said

"sure, thing baby" she said.

Deeks pulled out and got off the bed, he got even harder watching her get off the bed as well he closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was Kensi grabbing his penis he opens his eyes just in time to see her put his shaft in her mouth as she was doing that she was playing with his balls with one hand and the other moving as she goes up and down his penis. Deeks knows he won't last much longer with her mouth on him. Deeks grabbed Kensi hair as she was going to town on him.

"Kensi I'm about to come" he moaned.

"let it go, I want you in my mouth" she said.

Few seconds later he spilled his seeds in to her mouth. Deeks pulled Kensi in for a hard-passionate kiss, he felt himself getting hard all over again. Kensi pulled back to breathe and to get on to the bed. Deeks grabbed her hips and enter her from behind slowly pulled out and did that ten more times on the last one he slammed into her.

"Deeks faster and harder" she begged.

Deeks did as she asked he went faster and harder, Kensi would move back and he was moving toward her. She reaches between her legs to grab his balls and squeeze them, she would stop that to rubbed her self. Deeks let go of her of the one ass cheek moved her hand away to rub her clit. She went back to grabbing his balls. They knew they were both about to come, they called out each other names as they both came at the same time. Deeks pulled out of Kensi so she can lay down, he waited till she was then he crawled into the bed with her. He pulled the sheets over each other and pulled her into his arms.

"I hope I didn't hurt you while I was slamming into you" he said

"no, you didn't hurt me or our girls, they are safe in there and I wanted it hard and fast" she said.

They didn't talk for a while Deeks thought that maybe Kensi fell asleep, he moved to check to see if she was awake.

"what are you thinking about Kensi" Deeks asked.

"I was thinking about Callen, he told me today at work that Joelle broke up with him. She couldn't handle him working for NCIS and what we do, that he can't tell her what he is doing and how dangerous it can be. I asked him how he felt about it, he said that any woman that can't handle the job he does and loves then they are not worth it. She wanted him to stop working for NCIS. They broke up two months ago, then yesterday with the case with Anna I saw something there I think he may like her. We all know who her father is. That she knows what Callen does for a living, I believe they can make it work plus I do like her, they get each other" Kensi said.

"you are right, they would make a cute couple. Also, I think Hetty may have something in the works for those two. I still say she was behind us getting to where we are now, well except for the babies that's all us" he said.

"you are right Deeks I love you. Now I'm beat let's get to sleep" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

I will work on the next chapter in a few days I had surgery on my left knee found out afterward that I had a fracture knee cap that for months I was walking around with it and piece of broken bones in my knee tore at my cartilage they had to debris my knee. I'm staying at my sister house since everything is on one floor and she is taking care of me. We are very close I be lost without her. I do feel bad thou she is doing so much for me and she only has use of one arm. When she was 14-year-old she had a massive stroke and I was 6 years old when she came home from the hospital I helped her out with almost everything. Till one day she said to me stacy I must learn to do things on my own. I took it the hardest out of my 3 other sisters. We were that close and after our mom had me she took care of me after I was born my mom had her tubes cut tied and burnt. I have some of the next chapter on my laptop


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13

Don't own any of the NCIS LA or the names, just the ones I came up with

In my story Granger doesn't take off as for Michelle she doesn't die either, yes, the lady played her went to other show. She wasn't a reg character on the show for them to kill her off didn't need to happen. For the new assistant director, I cannot stand her. They need to stop with the bullshit with Hetty that is getting old fast. Not the same since Granger gone, I know Miguel died just suck without him on the show

The next day at OPS, Hetty let them know that there was no new case that they all had paperwork to be done. They got right to work on it, Hetty left the bullpen, to head to the boatshed to help get things together for after lunch. When Hetty got to the boatshed she saw that Michelle, Nell, anna, Julia, and Roberta were already setting things up for the baby shower. Back at OPS they were still doing their paperwork, when Deeks heard Kensi stomach growling.

"Looks like it is lunch time for us" Deeks said.

"Yeah, the babies are hungry, and we want food" Kensi said.

Deeks and Kensi left to go get some tacos, Sam, Callen Eric, and Nate left to head to the boatshed. While Kensi and Deeks were eating tacos, Hetty sent them both a text to return to the boatshed when they were done. Deeks knew why once they were done Deeks sent Hetty a text that they were leaving now and should be there in ten minutes. When they got into the boatshed everyone yelled surprise and Kensi was speechless.

"Wow guys you all pulled one over me and Deeks was able to keep this from me. Deeks you are getting good, thank you everyone" she said.

"Yup I did Kens. It was all Hetty and Granger idea, my only job was to take you to lunch and back here" Deeks said.

"Now before we get this party started Granger and I got together and bought you two a house, you will need more room and the apartment is not big enough for everything you will need for the babies. Both of your moms came with to pick it out, they know what both of you will like in a house. It close to a beach and that's all you need to know how close I will not tell you" Hetty said.

Both Kensi and Deeks were surprised about the house.

"Thank you Hetty and Granger" they both said.

"There will be some changes going on as well. We are adding a daycare center for our agent's children, we don't know when and have all the details. It was Vance's idea about keeping the children safe as well. It will be added to the OPS building that's about the details on where to put the entrance, we do know there will be a door so the parents that work in OPS can go in there to see their babies or for feedings when you are able to do it. We are hoping to have it done by the time the babies are born and or when you come back to work after they are born" Granger said.

"That's a great idea even thou my children are too old for daycare" Sam said.

"Well you and Michelle can always have another child" Callen said.

"We are good with the two we have" Michelle said.

"Callen when you find that one lady, you can bring your children to the daycare" Sam said.

Everyone laugh at that one. They played the baby shower games they all had a blast playing them. There was talk about kids and how life changes for the better when you add kids into the mixed. They ate the food that was there, Kensi had her plate filled with some of everything.

"Are you going to eat all that" Ray asked.

Kensi was shocked to hear and see him in the boatshed.

"You think I would miss this day and Hetty called me to tell me about today she talked with the head of witness protection about me coming for this. I couldn't say no" Ray said.

Kensi put her plate down to hug Ray. She was just so happy that he did this for her and Deeks.

"I'm glad to see you Ray is Jenna with you" she asked

"Yes, she over there talking with Deeks and our daughter here as well. We named her Kensi after her aunt" Ray said

"I am honored that you named her after me" she said.

Jenna came over to talk with Kensi and Ray. They talked for few more minutes about what they been up to. How they are expecting another child, how they wish their kids could grow together but with everything still not safe with Ray. Hetty called to tell them it's time to start opening all the gifts for the babies.

Sam and Michelle:

2 babies go bags with few diapers, wipes, burp clothes. 3 boxes of diapers stage newborn and stage one, onesies, bottles, car seat/strollers

Nell and Eric:

video baby monitors, two bassinets, 4 boxes of diapers, new born and stage one, wipes, bath supplies, and two bathing suits. Nell got boots for the girls like the ones their mommy wears, Eric got the girls two small surf boards.

Callen and Anna:

Two cribs, baby clothes, shoes, 4 boxes of diapers, changing tables, froggy sleepers.

Hetty:

High chairs, bouncers, 4 boxes of diapers, hair bands, crib sheets, blankets, and white dressers for the girls.

Granger:

Play pen, walkers, 4 boxes of diapers, onesies, socks, bibs, hampers, and 6 packs of wipes.

Roberta:

Bath tubs, sun screen, hats, baby first baby dolls, teething rings, sleepers, and sandals.

Julia:

Sleepers, swings, breast pump, nuks, 4 boxes of diapers, diaper pail, burp clothes, and two rocking chairs.

Talia:

4 boxes of diapers, wipes, sleepers, onesies, blankets, and bottles.

Kensi best friends:

Diapers, onesies, wipes, burp clothes, they got Kensi and Deeks a gift card for Patina after the babies are born and the girls will watch the babies. They got a 600.00 gift card for them to use to buy clothes for the babies.

Nate:

Bottles, 5 packs of wipes, 5 boxes of diapers, two pink shirts that's says NCIS, gift card for 1,000.00

Ray and Jenna:

3 boxes of diapers, 4 packs of baby wipes, baby blankets and burping cloths, 4 sleepers.

"All the baby things will go to the new house, so you don't have to worry about taking all the baby things to your apartment, the guys will take it there for you guys are you both ready to go see your new place. As well we will help you both move into your house since today is Friday I can hire men to clean and back up the apartment" Hetty said.

"That be great idea to see our new house, what do you think Deeks ready to go see it" Kensi said.

"That is a great idea" Deeks said.

The guys all packed up the U-Haul truck with all the baby gear. The lady did a quick job of cleaning the boatshed. Once everything clean and packed up in the truck they all went to see the house. Kensi and Deeks couldn't wait to see the house that was bought for them by their bosses.

When they all drove up to the house Deeks was in love with it and he was right on the beach and not that far from OPS and the boatshed. Not long a drive to work he going to be loving the idea of his girls being so close to the beach. It was a three-story house first floor had a large front room. The dining room was a pretty good size. The kitchen was big knowing he going to be cooking their dinners. There was a small room off on the front room that they could use as a playroom for the girls or till they play in it, they could use it to put the babies play pens in it for when taking naps while Kensi and Deeks are down stairs. The second floor had four bedrooms. The master bedroom had its own bathroom. There was another bathroom on that floor for the girls. They will have a quest bedroom as well for if their moms come and stay after the babies are born. The third floor they could use an office or to store their belonging.

"Wow I am so in love with this house, Hetty and Granger thank you. This means a lot to Kensi and myself, I don't know what else to say" Deeks said.

"You both are family to Granger and myself this is what family does and you are both great people who deserves this" Hetty said.

They unloaded all the baby items in to the one bedroom, that not going to be used as the babies' room that way the walls can be painted then everything then can be set up for the girls.

"I will come over to help with getting the girls wall painted I am a great drawer I can do a mural for my goddaughter with Nell input she a godmother as well" Michelle said.

"That will be a great idea" Kensi said

They look at the time is being around six o'clock they all said their good byes, and everyone went to their homes. When Kensi and Deeks got home they sat on the couch, both were tired, and Monty comes into the room and started licking them and happy that his mommy and daddy were home.

"Deeks did you see what I saw with Callen and Anna, there something going on with them. They bought gifts for our girls and both of their names were on them. I mean it a good thing, like I said months back they make a great couple" Kensi said.

"You are right sugar bear, they are great together plus she gets what he does for a living. They get married you know Callen will have to deal with her dad being his father in law. Now that gonna be funny as hell" Deeks said.

"He not all bad he did help with information on many of cases. He is also funny, there will not be a dull moment for them" Kensi said.

"Are you ready for the move to our new house, we did get rid of a lot of stuff when we moved in here won't take long to pack up this apartment. If you want, we can start packing our clothes and things that you don't want other to see" Deeks said.

"Sure, but I think I need a nap first then see about it after my nap" Kensi said

"Sure, thing let's take a nap then pack afterwards" Deeks said.

They went into their room changed out of their clothes Kensi put her jammies, Deeks just had his boxers on they were out as their heads hit the pillows. They slept for three hours ate dinner and packed up all their clothes and packed up Monty stuff. They watched some tv while they were in bed and both were sleeping within two hours. Tomorrow is moving day, they had a lot to do and glad they had family and friends to help them. Since Kensi is far long and gets tired faster than before in the beginning of her pregnancy


End file.
